The present disclosure relates to a recording apparatus, a recording method, a sparing destination selecting method for a multilayer recording medium where multiple layers serving as recording layers are provided.
Examples of the related art of the present disclosure include Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2009-123331.
So-called optical disc recording media (hereinafter, also simply referred to as optical disc), such as CD (Compact Disc), DVD (Digital Versatile Disc), BD (Blu-ray Disc (registered trademark)) and so forth, for example, have come into widespread use as optical recording media where recording or playing of signals is performed by irradiation of light.
Heretofore, with regard to optical discs, large recording capacity has been achieved by realizing improvement in information recording density thereof. Specifically, there have been employed a technique for improving recording density in a direction where a formation pitch of tracks serving as pit rows or mark rows is narrowed, that is, in a radial direction, and a technique for improving recording density in a linear direction (direction orthogonal to a radial direction) by reduction in size of pits or marks. On the other hand, when realizing large recording capacity, a technique for increasing the number of recording layers (layers) is also effective, and multilayer discs such as 2-layer discs or 3 or more layer discs have been proposed and put into practical use under present circumstances.